1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium on which data track patterns and servo patterns are formed by concave/convex patterns with plural convexes, at least protruding end portions of which are formed of one out of a recording material and a non-recording material, and concaves that are filled with the other out of the recording material and the non-recording material, a recording/reproducing apparatus equipped with such information recording medium, and a stamper for manufacturing such information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of a recording/reproducing apparatus equipped with this type of information recording medium, a magnetic recording apparatus equipped with a discrete track-type magnetic disk is disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H09-97419. The magnetic disk provided in this magnetic recording apparatus is produced by forming recording tracks (“belt-shaped convexes”), which are in the form of concentric circles and are composed of a recording magnetic material (“recording material”), on one surface of a glass disk base plate (“substrate”). Guard band parts are also formed by filling spaces (“concaves”) between the respective recording tracks with a guard band material (“non-recording material”) to make the magnetic disk smoother and to magnetically separate adjacent magnetic recording tracks.
When manufacturing such magnetic disk, first a recording material is sputtered onto one surface of the substrate to form a recording magnetic layer. Next, after a positive-type resist is spin-coated so as to cover the recording magnetic layer and prebaked, the same pattern as the guard band parts is drawn using a matrix cutting apparatus and then developed. By doing so, a resist pattern is formed on the recording magnetic layer. After this, the recording magnetic layer is etched using the resist pattern as a mask, and following the etching process, mask residue is removed by an ashing apparatus. By doing so, recording tracks and servo patterns (convexes) made up of recording material are formed on the substrate. After this, a non-recording material is sputtered onto the substrate in this state to form a layer of the non-recording material. When doing so, a sufficient amount of non-recording material is sputtered until the respective concaves between the recording tracks are completely filled with the non-recording material and the respective recording tracks are covered with the non-recording material. Next, the surface of the layer of the non-recording material is dry-etched to expose the upper surfaces of the recording tracks (the recording material) from the layer of the non-recording material. By doing so, recording tracks and guard band parts become adjacent in an alternating manner, thereby completing the magnetic disk.
However, the present applicant has found a problem in that when a conventional magnetic disk is manufactured according to the method of manufacturing described above, there are cases where in an outer periphery of the magnetic disk, a large amount of non-recording material remains on the convexes formed of the recording material (hereinafter, non-recording material remaining on the convexes is also referred to as “residue”), resulting in the convexes becoming thickly covered with residue. As a specific example, as shown in FIG. 22, a magnetic disk 10x manufactured according to the method of manufacturing described above is manufactured so that data track pattern regions At, in each of which a concave/convex pattern 20t composed of plural recording tracks in the form of concentric circles is formed, and servo pattern regions Asx, in each of which a concave/convex pattern 20sx used for a tracking servo is formed, are set so as to alternate in the direction of rotation of the magnetic disk 10x (the direction of the arrow R in FIG. 22).
A recording/reproducing apparatus in which this type of magnetic disk is provided is normally constructed to rotate the magnetic disk at a fixed angular velocity during recording and reproducing and to carry out reads of servo data in synchronization with a detection clock signal with a fixed frequency from an inner periphery to an outer periphery of the magnetic disk. Accordingly, on the magnetic disk 10x, as shown in FIG. 23, in proportion to the length on the magnetic disk 10x that passes below a magnetic head (not shown) per unit time, the length of each servo pattern region Asx along the direction of rotation of the magnetic disk 10x is set so as to become longer from the inner periphery of the magnetic disk 10x to the outer periphery in proportion to the distance from the center O of the concave/convex patterns 20t (i.e., each servo pattern region Asx widens toward the outer periphery of the magnetic disk 10x).
Also, on the magnetic disk 10x, as shown in FIGS. 24 and 26, at positions an equal distance from the center O, a unit convex length (i.e., a standard length detected as indicating the presence of one convex when a magnetic signal is read: L5xi, L5xo in FIGS. 25 and 27) in the direction of rotation of convexes 21sxi, 21sxo (hereinafter simply referred to as the “convexes 21sx” when no distinction is required) in a servo pattern region Asx (a concave/convex pattern 20sx) is set equal to the unit concave length (i.e., a standard length detected as indicating the presence of one concave when a magnetic signal is read: L6xi, L6xo in FIGS. 25 and 27) along the direction of rotation of concaves 22sxi, 22sxo (hereinafter simply referred to as the “concaves 22sx” when no distinction is required). Accordingly, on the magnetic disk 10x, the ratio of the unit convex length to the unit concave length is 1 across the entire range from the inner periphery to the outer periphery. In addition, on the conventional magnetic disk 10x, the length L5xo of the convexes 21sxo in an outer periphery servo pattern region Asxo is longer than the length L5xi of the convexes 21sxi in an inner periphery servo pattern region Asxi in proportion to the distance from the center O of the concave/convex patterns 20t, and the length L6xo of the concaves 21sxo in the outer periphery servo pattern region Asxo is longer than the length L6xi of the concaves 22sxi in the inner periphery servo pattern region Asxi in proportion to the distance from the center O of the concave/convex patterns 20t. 
The present applicant has discovered a phenomenon whereby during the dry-etching of the layer of the non-recording material (the non-magnetic material 15) to expose the respective convexes 21sx, the wider the protruding end surfaces of the convexes 21sx present below the non-magnetic material 15 (for example, the greater the lengths along the direction of rotation and along the radial direction of the magnetic disk 10x of the protruding end surfaces of the convexes 21sx), the slower the etching of the layer of the non-magnetic material 15 will proceed. For this reason, as shown in FIG. 25, when etching is carried out for the entire region of the magnetic disk 10x from the inner periphery to the outer periphery with etching conditions set so that in the inner periphery servo pattern region Asxi where the length L5xi along the direction of rotation of the protruding end surfaces is comparatively short, the residue (the non-magnetic material 15) on the convexes 21sxi is removed to achieve favorable smoothness in the inner periphery of the magnetic disk 10x (i.e., the value of the surface roughness Ra is low, or the height difference Hxi between the concaves and the convexes is small), as shown in FIG. 27, comparatively thick residue (the non-magnetic material 15) will be left on the convexes 21sxo in the outer periphery servo pattern region Asxo where the length L5xo along the direction of rotation of the protruding end surfaces is comparatively long. Accordingly, when the layer of the non-magnetic material 15 is etched with such etching conditions, the surface roughness Ra (or the height difference Hxo between the concaves and convexes) in the outer periphery of the magnetic disk 10x becomes extremely large. In this way, for the conventional magnetic disk 10x, there is the problem that due to the convexes 21sxo being thickly covered with the non-magnetic material 15 in the outer periphery, the smoothness of the magnetic disk 10x deteriorates remarkably in the outer periphery (i.e., as the distance from the center O increases).
On the other hand, when the etching is continued until the non-magnetic material 15 on the convexes 21sxo in the outer periphery servo pattern region Asxo where the length L5xo along the direction of rotation of the protruding end surfaces is comparatively long is removed so that no residue (non-magnetic material 15) is left on the convexes 21sx across the entire magnetic disk 10x, since the non-magnetic material 15 on the convexes 21sxi in the inner periphery servo pattern region Asxi where the length L5xi along the direction of rotation of the protruding end surfaces is comparatively short will be removed in a comparatively short time, the non-magnetic material 15 inside the concaves 22sxi that are formed in the inner periphery servo pattern region Asxi in the vicinity of the convexes 21sxi will also be removed, and in the worst case scenario, not only the non-magnetic material 15 but also the convexes 21sxi (the recording material) will be excessively etched. This means that when the non-magnetic material 15 is etched with the etching conditions described above, due to the non-magnetic material 15 being removed inside the concaves 22sxi in the inner periphery of the magnetic disk 10x, the surface roughness Ra (i.e., the difference in height between the concaves and convexes) will become extremely large, resulting in the problems of a remarkable deterioration in the smoothness of the magnetic disk 10x in the inner periphery (i.e., as the distance from the center O decreases) and difficulty in properly reading the servo data (which occurs when the convexes 21sxi (recording material) are excessively etched).
The present applicant has also developed a magnetic disk where concaves in a concave/convex pattern formed of non-recording material (non-magnetic material) are filled with recording material (magnetic material). In such case, the present applicant has discovered a phenomenon whereby during the manufacturing of a magnetic disk of this type, as one example, even when a layer of recording material is formed so as to cover a concave/convex pattern formed of a non-recording material such as glass (for example, a concave/convex pattern formed in a glass base plate: not shown) and the convexes are exposed by dry etching the layer of recording material, the wider the protruding end surfaces of the convexes (non-recording material) present below the layer of recording material (the greater the lengths along the direction of rotation and the radial direction of the magnetic disk of the protruding end surfaces of the convexes), the slower the etching of the recording material will proceed.
Accordingly, on a magnetic disk (not shown) where concaves in a concave/convex pattern formed of non-recording material are filled with recording material, when the entire range from the inner periphery to the outer periphery of the magnetic disk is etched with etching conditions set so that the recording material on the convexes is removed in an inner-periphery servo pattern region where the length along the direction of rotation of the protruding end surfaces of the convexes is comparatively short to achieve favorable smoothness in the inner periphery of the magnetic disk, in an outer-periphery servo pattern region where the length along the direction of rotation of the protruding end surfaces of the convexes is comparatively long, the convexes will be thickly covered with recording material (hereinafter, recording material remaining on the convexes is also referred to as “residue”) and due to this there is the problem of remarkable deterioration in smoothness of the magnetic disk in the outer periphery (as the distance from the center O increases). On the other hand, when the etching is continued until the recording material on the convexes is removed in an outer-periphery servo pattern region where the length along the direction of rotation of the protruding end surfaces of the convexes is comparatively long, in an inner-periphery servo pattern region where the length along the direction of rotation of the protruding end surfaces of the convexes is comparatively short (as the distance from the center O decreases), the convexes (the non-recording material) will be etched, resulting in the problem of remarkable deterioration in the smoothness of the magnetic disk.
To solve this problem, the present applicant has developed a magnetic disk where the concave/convex patterns that construct the servo patterns are divided into plural ring-shaped regions that are concentric with the data track patterns and where the servo patterns (i.e., the concave/convex patterns that construct the servo patterns) are formed by setting a unit convex length in each ring-shaped region so that a value produced by dividing the average unit convex length in each ring-shaped region by the distance from the center of the data track patterns to the ring-shaped region falls from an inner-periphery ring-shaped region to an outer-periphery ring-shaped region (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-120299). According to this magnetic disk developed by the present applicant, compared to the magnetic disk 10x described above where the concave/convex patterns are formed so that the unit convex length gradually increases from the inner periphery toward the outer periphery of the magnetic disk in proportion to the distance from the center, it is possible to sufficiently reduce the unit convex length in an outer-periphery ring-shaped region.
Accordingly, with the magnetic disk developed by the present applicant, during manufacturing, when the entire range from the inner periphery to the outer periphery of the magnetic disk is etched with etching conditions set so that the residue (non-recording material) on the convexes in an inner-periphery servo pattern region where the length along the direction of rotation of the unit convex length is comparatively short is removed to achieve favorable smoothness in the inner periphery of the magnetic disk, it is possible to avoid a situation where there is a large difference between the thickness of the residue on the convexes in an outer-periphery ring-shaped region and the thickness of the residue on the convexes in an inner-periphery ring-shaped region (that is, a large difference between the thickness of the residue on the convexes in the inner periphery of the information recording medium and the thickness of the residue on the convexes in the outer periphery of the information recording medium). Also, on the magnetic disk developed by the present applicant, during manufacturing, even when the etching is continued until the non-recording material on the convexes is removed in an outer-periphery servo pattern region where the length along the direction of rotation of the unit convex length is comparatively long, it will be possible to remove the residue on the respective convexes without excessively etching the convexes together with the non-recording material in an inner-periphery ring-shaped region. As a result, it is possible to maintain favorable smoothness across the entire range of the information recording medium.